Dark Secret
by Mistiel
Summary: [SasuNaru Yaoi] Naruto recieves an likely visitor. PostTime Jump Vague Spoilers for Chapters 307 of the Manga.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the wee little plots in my head.

**Author's Note:** Warning, spoilers for current manga chapters. Post-Time Jump. Boysmut, implied SaiNaru and implied rape? Not sure on that last one.

**Dark Secret**

The severety of the predicament demanded his full attention. Cornflower blue eyes darted back and forth intensely, eyeing the dire situation at hand. His lips pursed and thinned in thought. He needed to be quick on his feet, because that was the only way he was going to come out of this alive and unscathed. He needed to find the fastest route to ... the store.

He was out of ramen.

Out. Of. Ramen.

"Waaah! How could this have happened?" The blond shouted, hands fisting in his hair out of frustration.

He just couldn't believe it! Over and over again Naruto scoured his kitchen--cupboards upon cupboards, high and low he searched, but not a single styrafom cup could be found.

Naruto sank to the floor in defeat, his blue eyes watering. "I'm ... out of ramen ..."The soft forlorn voice sounded. He sighed heavily as he picked himself up from the floor and headed towards the front door. He would have to go to the store. He was sure he probably needed other things, besides his precious ramen, but he really didn't have a clue what they were. Making a list was lost on the blond.

Holding a basket in his hand, the blond wandered down the isles, trying to find his ramen. He nearly squealed in delight as he came upon them. Naruto filled the basket up with cup after cup of various favourite flavors. He was glad the missions paid him money when completed, otherwise he would probaby starve to death and without pity no doubt.

Paying the cashier, he bagged up his cups, two of them, and he headed back home. It wasn't long after he left the store that he paused in the middle of the street and looked back, brows furrowed. It felt like he was being watched, or worse yet, followed. If he didn't know any better, he would of thought Konohamaru was trying to sneak up on him but he knew the young genin was in school right now, so that wasn't even possible. Frowning slightly, the blond turned back and continued on.

It still felt like someone or something was watching him, though he couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. Turning a corner, he summoned a clone and set a trap. Whomever it was, he'd find out soon enough. The blond hid behind a barrel and suddenly his trap went off and he jumped out and pointed.

"Ha-Huh?" Looking around, there was nothing there. The trap had been activated, but there was nothing here, not even his clone, which had poofed once the trap went off. Perhaps it was just his imagination and he -wasn't- being followed. Perhaps it was just severe hunger getting to him, even though he had already had breakfast this morning. Sighing frustratedly, he picked up his bags once more and continued back towards his apartment.

Once inside the small place, he shut and locked the door behind him, more out of habit than necessity. Walking into his kitchen, he dropped the bags onto the counter and started to put the little delicious cups of ramen away, keeping three out for his lunch. It was always three. Never two or one or four. Just three. Three reminded him of what used to be and might have been, what now was. Naruto shook his head and began preparing lunch. He meandered around the kitchen, keeping busy. If he was busy he didn't have time to think. And that was good because thinking was bad. It made him remember all the things that should have been but will never be.

The ding of the microwave startled him.

Sitting back in the chair at his kitchen table he sighed and patted his full belly. That was delicious. Of course it was always delicious, so there was really no comparison there. After picking up and feeling quite tired and sated, he decided he'd take a nap. Maybe this time he wouldn't dream.

Pushing open the door to his room, he stepped inside, closing it halfway as he shed his jacket and let it drop haphazardly to the otherwise clean hardwood floor.

"You're getting better, dobe."

Naruto stilled, frozen to the spot by the all too familiar voice and despised nickname. His heart lept to his throat and his mouth went dry, lips parted as he let out a shaky breath.

"Sasuke .."

He didn't want to look. He didn't want to turn around because he feared that it was just another figment of his imagination and once he turned he would be gone. Just like that.

"You almost had me with that trick back there, but I was quicker." The dark haired missing nin said, smirking, as he stepped forward and closed the door the remainder of the way.

His eyes widened a fraction as he then understood what the reference was to. The trap. Sasuke .. had been following him? It was almost too real to be .. well .. real. He started as his door shut with an audible click.

Then he turned around.

Sasuke looked the same as he did before, back when he first saw him after those three years that felt too damn long. He stood there unable to move as he stared ahead, eyes locked on the Uchiha. He tried to keep the longing and pain from seeping through. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was -happy- to see him.

"You shouldn't even--" "I know."

"Then why are yo--" "Because I can."

Naruto scowled at that, "Because you -can-?" That hardly seemed like a plausible answer to him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, stepping forward. "What do you want me to say? That I came back just to see you?"

Yes, he thought, he did want Sasuke to say that. To say that he -wanted- to see him again, that he came back for -him-. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came.

One, then two steps and Sasuke was in front of him. He hadn't even seen it. Naruto stumbled back in surprise. "And if I say that I did come back to see you .. then what?" The Uchiha asked, his voice too low and too soft as he spoke quietly into the blond's ear.

Then what. What did he want? What did Sasuke want? Why was he here? Naruto shook his head. He didn't have an answer to that.

"I did come to see you."

"Liar."

"Hn .. maybe."

He shivered lightly at the feel of Sasuke's warm breath against his neck, goosebumps rising to his skin. He didn't want this to be a replay of the last time they met.

"Are you going to kill me?"

A hand came up to caress his whiskered cheek and he was unable to stop himself from leaning into it, wanting more of that gentle affection.

"I could .. but I'm not. I didn't come here to kill you."

"Then ... what are you going to do?"

Perhaps that wasn't such a good question. A slow smirk crossed Sasuke's face then and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's own in a demanding kiss. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the others lips upon him and he gasped softly in surprise. Sasuke took this opportunity to slide his slick tongue into the other, mapping out the insides of his mouth to his memory, tasting him.

Pulling back, the Uchiha eyed his work, the blond flushed and panting softly. "You want to know what I'm going to do, Naruto?" He asked, pushing the blond back and watching in satisfaction as he yelped and fell backwards on to the bed behind him. "I'm going to take you."

Naruto froze, eyes widening, betraying his confusion and surprise. "You ... you .. what?" He asked softly, as he desperately tried to scrambled further back.

Wasting no time, Sasuke disrobed and moved onto the bed, "You heard me. I'm going to take you." He said, reaching up and grasping the blond's ankle he pulled him back down, under him. "Then maybe I'll finally be able to let you go, because you'll be mine. Then I won't have to worry about you being with someone else. Because you'll be mine and mine alone and no one elses." Sasuke said, voice dark and bitter. "I'm going to haunt you, just as you've haunted me all these years. Then maybe you won't forget and replace me with someone else."

"S-Sasuke ... what are you talking about? I've never forgotten about you or repla--"

"Don't lie to me!" The Uchiha shouted, hands gripping the blonds shoulders as he pressed him into the bed, hovering over him menacingly. "I saw you with him ... my replacement. How long was I gone before he stepped in? Did he make you forget me?"

Naruto looked up at him in confusion, "Who are you---" Then it dawned on him. Replacemet? Did he mean .. "Are you talking about Sai? Sasuke, he's not replacing you! There's nothing going on between us! He's just a friend, Sasuke, that's all!" The blond shouted back in return, struggling against the others grasp.

Sasuke sneered at the name. "I hate the way you act around him, a little too friendly." He bit out, loosening his grip just slightly as he glared down at the other teen.

"Sasuke .. I swear, we're just friends. That's -all- we've ever been." Naruto replied, pleading the other to understand. "I don't like him in any other way, I promise."

The Uchiha stared at the blond for a long moment before nodding, believing him, for now at least. Sasuke's hands then slid from his arms to his chest, then down the front of his shirt to the hem where he paused for a moment, sliding pale, slender fingers beneath the fabric. Naruto inhaled sharply at the sensation of the missing nins fingertips playing against his skin.

Sasuke smirked at the reaction, and ascended further, the pads of his fingers brushing over the dusky nubs of flesh and feeling the blond shudder beneath him he continued until the shirt was no longer there, the Uchiha having tossed it away.

"Sasuke .. what are you .." The blond said softly, peering up at the other teen.

"I told you .. I'm going to take you. Did you not think I was serious?" The Uchiha asked, dark brow raising in question.

No, he didn't. Naruto had hoped he could some how sway the other to not .. do it, so to speak. Not that he didn't want to some day, but this wasn't exactly romantic or anything.

"It's not that ... I just ... couldn't we talk about this?" Naruto asked, trying to pull back a little.

"No." Was the firm reply. "We're doing this."

"Sasuke ... please think about this. I don't want it to be this way, I don--"

"You'd rather have Sai take you and not me?" Sasuke cut off, glaring at the blond. "Is that it?"

Naruto quickly shook his had, not wanting to piss the other teen off. "No! I just--"

"I'll make you forget he ever existed." The cold tone of his voice made the blond shiver in fear and .. something else he couldn't name.

Sasuke dipped his head down and pressed his lips heatedly to Naruto's, kissing him rougly and demanding entrance. Once granted he slipped his tongue into the other boys mouth. His hands roamed lower, fingering the band of his pants teasingly. Naruto shuddered, arms tentatively raising and winding around Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha started and pulled back suddenly, staring down at the blond in surprise.

"What?" Naruto asked breathily, "Did you think I wouldn't want this? I told you before .. I never forgot you."

The blond then lifted his head and returned the kiss, lips pressing together heatedly. It was a moment before Sasuke responded, hungrily deepening it as he pushed Naruto back onto the bed.

Sasuke's hands smoothed over the boys tanned chest once more, lowering until he reached the top of his black pants and began tugging them down. Naruto could feel his heart hammer loudly in his chest as his pants neared his ankles before being pulled off and tossed to the ground, leaving the blond in nothing but his boxers, though something told him those would be gone soon as well.

Ducking down his head, Sasuke pressed his warm lips to Naruto's chest, trailing downward, tongue circling his navel and biting at the tender skin there. Naruto's breath hitched softly at the feel of it as he then propped himself up on his elbows, blue eyes watching the Uchiha intently.

The dark haired teen continued his descent, fingers trailing behind his lips and tongue. Digits hooked into the elastic band of the blond's too orange boxers and began pulling them down, wanting to rid him of the only thing seperating them.

Naruto's cheeks darkened as he was now as nude as the other was and he couldn't help his curious gaze as it flitted across the Uchiha's well muscled and toned body, roaming lower until his blue eyes stilled on the others boys groin. He gulped. The Uchiha's rigid cock stuck out proudly in front of him, bobbing whenever the other teen moved, however slight.

He felt, rather than saw, Sasuke move closer and the sensation of his breath creeping higher up his naked body made him shiver. He jolted slightly when he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck, felt his cock brush agaist his navel.

"Like what you saw?" His voice held a certain tinge of amusement.

Naruto tore his gaze away and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Sasuke chuckled softly against his ear, the warm breath flowing in. "Not going to answer? What happened to being a loudmouth?" He asked, smirking a bit.

He refused to answer, not wanting to goad the other any longer. "Very well," Sasuke replied with a shrug, too indifferent to care whether or not the blond spoke up. He only came here for one thing anyways and time was growing short.

The Uchiha lowered his head as he shifted back on the bed and Naruto shivered as he felt the boys breath against his exposed flesh. Inhaling the blond's scent, Sasuke engulfed him whole, with his hand, lips and tongue working him to full hardness. Naruto's head tipped back as a soft cry of surprise and pleasure escaped him.

Chancing a look, Naruto tilted his head back down and gazed at the Uchiha between his parted legs. If he were already hard, he was sure he would have came at the sight he beheld. His stomach knotted in excitement.

"Sasuke .." The blond panted out softly, fingers gripping the rumpled sheets beneath him.

He had longed to hear his name called out like that and he would be sure the blond would do it again, may times over before the evening was through.

Sasuke pulled back, much to Naruto's dismay, which he vocalized in the form of soft whimpers as the pleasure suddenly ceased. Dazzedly he looked up at the Uchiha in confusion and before he could speak Sasuke had silenced him with a kiss.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled back and lifted his legs, resting the bends of his knees on the boys shoulders. His eyes widened as panic welled up inside of him. He was serious, he was really going to ..

"Sasuke .. wait .. Sasuke .. this isn't .. we shouldn't .." But his pleas went unanswered and the blond gasped loudly as he felt the head of the Uchiha's cock press against his hole. Naruto shook his head quickly, reaching up to grasp at the boys shoulders, trying to push him back as he struggled.

He fet like a turtle on its back. "Sasuke! Please .. just wait a minute .. we're .. it's too fast ... please stop!" Naruto cried out, fear clenching his chest.

Sasuke ignored him and glares at the blond as if that alone would shut him up. "Naruto .." He ground out, "Be quiet."

But he couldn't and Naruto tried kicking out his legs, but Sasuke only held them tighter, leaving him unable to move. "Sasuke please I just wa--" His sentence was cut off and replaced with a glass shattering scream.

His whole body tensed and went rigid as the Uchiha plunged into him without warning. It felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. His lower back throbbed painfully and he squirmed uncomfortably at the intrusion, the strange feeling of being filled.

Sasuke grunted softly as he stilled, a light sheen of sweat covering him. This ... this felt even better than he imagined it would. And he imagined it alot. His hands were gripping Naruto's thighs, probably a little too tight, as he slowly began to move. He pulled out, nearly all the way before thrusting back in again, letting out a quiet groan as he did.

Naruto choked back a sob as he squeezed his eyes shut, the pain almost unbearable, tears pricking his eyes as he couldn't stand to look up at him. He started when he felt a hand against his cheek.

"Naruto ... look at me .." Sasuke breathily said, caressing the tanned, whiskered skin, "I want to see you."

And as if on command, Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes filled with tears and contempt. How could he do this to him? His best friend and rival? But they weren't best friends and anymore or rivals. They were enemies. Torn apart by power and vengence.

"S-Sasuke .." Naruto whimpered, the pain and the odd feeling of the other boy moving fluidly iside of him was almost too much.

Moving his arms, the Uchiha lowered the blond's legs and rest them loosely at his hips as he then leaned forward, hovering over him, hands placed on either side of his head and stared down at him. Something undefined flickered deep inside the cold, dark and seemingly lifeless orbs. Dipping his head, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips; slow and sweet, almost too sweet.

Then he began to move, thrusting into the blond with smooth, measured strokes. Naruto cried out at the sensations, hands gripping the boys shoulders as he was repeatedly pushed farther into his bed. The suddenly a loud half cry half moan sounded from the blond and Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"Nng ... Sasuke ... do .. do that again!" The blond pleaded, nails biting into the pale skin of the Uchiha's shoulders.

The dark haired teen more than willingly complied as he drove deeper into the blond, thrusting hard within him, unable to restrain himself any longer. He had waited far too long for this moment to stop now. If someone were to come in and see them like this, they'd have to wait until he was finished to die. Because he wasn't stopping for anything.

Naruto moaned and whimpered, thrusting back in return as the pain ebbed away and gave in to the pleasure washing over him. His quaking legs wrapped around the Uchiha's waist, pulling him closer, deeper into him. He could hear Sasuke moan above him and sparks would ignite inside of him when the Uchiha would say his name lustfully.

"Nn .. Naruto .." Sasuke moaned out, lips and tongue sliding along his neck and shoulder, biting and licking at the tanned skin, feeling the boys warm breath exiting in soft pants of pleasure.

It set sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Sasuke was, for all intents and purposes, his.

"Sasuke .." The blond panted out, "F-Faster .. please .. I .. I'm." He shook his head, unable to speak coherently. Fortuately for him Sasuke understood, because he could feel it too. The both of them far too inexperienced to keep it for much longer.

After a few more rough thrusts from the Uchiha, his body stiffened and jerked as he cried out the boys name as he came, release splattering across their stomachs.

Sasuke let out a strangled cry as Naruto's inner walls clenched down around him, sending him over the edge of ecstasy and spilling his seed deep inside of the blond. He choked out the boys name and bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder, marking him.

Naruto shuddered and winced in pain, but it was drowned out by the pleasure that continued to wash over him in the aftermath of his orgasm. Distantly he felt the Uchiha collapse atop of him, panting for breath. He laid there, trying to catch his breath as his mind reeled with what had just happened. Sasuke .. just had sex with him. His first time had been with his former best friend who was now his enemy.

Sasuke laid there, for the time being, content. He felt less tense and more calm than he had before he arrived. He felt the blond shift beneath him and then felt the warm arms wrap around him as the blond nuzzled against is neck affectionately. He felt a strange pull in his stomach.

"Sasuke .. I know this probably isn't the best time to say this .. and I know it won't change anything but .." He paused for a moment, a long torturous moment.

"I love you."

He wasn't sure in what way he meant it, but Naruto loved Sasuke, more than he 's ever loved anyone. And he knew it wouldn't be the miracle cure all and suddenly bring him back. He just wanted Sasuke to know that there was still someone that cared for him, no matter what he did.

Sasuke stiffened at the confession, mind spinning and heart pounding in his chest. This was one piece of information he didn't know what to do with. After a long moment, he let out a quiet non-commital sound; neither accepting nor rejecting. Naruto was content with that.

More than thirty minutes had passed as they laid there quietly in each others arms before Sasuke got up and moved to the edge of the bed, bending down to grab his clothes.

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound disappointed or upset.

Sasuke snorted softly as he got dressed. "I only came here to take you, to rid myself of this desire to have you. I have no reason to stay any longer." He said bluntly.

The blond frowned and looked down, trying not to look hurt by the others words. "Will you be back?" He wanted desperately for Sasuke to stay, just a bit longer, just so he knew this wasn't a dream.

He didn't say anything as he walked towards the window and pushed it open. Standing there for a moment he turned back, gaze once more dark and lifeless, "Only if you tell no one that I was here." And then he was gone.

Naruto sat there, slumped in his bed as he thought over what had happened between them. About what it meant and what they were to each other. About what would happen when they met on the battlefield next. And more importantly, whether or not Sasuke -would- come back. If having Sasuke meant he had to keep it a secret from everyone .. then he'd do it.

The next day Naruto had heard that someone was spotted in the village, a missing nin, some claimed it was the Uchiha. He had been called in for questioning and when asked if he knew anything about it, he shook his head and with a straight face told them he hadn't. Neither his eyes or his expressions gave away anything. If he did know something, he didn't tell them, nor did they continue to badger him. They just let him go on his way, back to his missions and whatever else teenage boys did now a days.

Later that night, Sasuke returned. And it started all over again, hesitant beginnings ending in cries of pleasure and declarations of love and devotion.

If lying to everyone kept Sasuke coming back night after night, week after week, then he'd keep his dark little secret.


End file.
